


Study Session

by XTeikaku0



Series: Makotobuki [2]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Quiet Sex, School Uniforms, Studying, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTeikaku0/pseuds/XTeikaku0
Summary: With exams coming up, Makoto decides to partner up with Ibuki to study for them. However, the kunoichi has other things in mind besides homework.





	Study Session

Makoto sat at her desk with her room lights off and the desk lamp shining against her school work, grumbling angrily at the problems she had been trying to master for almost an hour. While she had no problem taking down opponents in combat, decimating her foes with devastating strikes from her fists, she couldn't seem to defeat her calculus homework. And with exams coming up in a week, she absolutely had to get it down, or else she'd be in a world of trouble. But lucky enough, her girlfriend, Ibuki seemed to be pretty well versed in mathematics. Although the girl couldn't keep her mind off of boys, she definitely never had trouble with math. But she was late. 

Makoto had suggested that she walk home with her so that they could jump right into studying, but Ibuki had gotten caught up in something with her family. Ninjas. The girl rolled her eyes at the thought, assuming that she probably had to go assassinate some member from their rivaling clan. However, thinking about her girlfriend wasn't going to get her work done faster. Although she did enjoy her fantasies about the kunoichi, especially after their fight in Ishido Forest a few days back. Makoto got instantly hard just thinking about the ninja tugging her large, veiny member with a sharp kunai knife at her jugular, who knew she could be so terrifyingly kinky. The feeling of her tongue brushing against her lips, kissing Makoto with absolute control. Makoto shuddered at her lewd thoughts as her member bulged against her panties with slow, rhythmical throbs.

Focus, dammit! Makoto shook her head, returning back to her unfinished work in front of her. Before she could put pencil to paper, a low boom of thunder sounded from outside of her window. From the gloomy, gray skies had it begin to rain, droplets of water pitter pattering against the windowpane. The girl let out a disappointed groan. "Is she even gonna show up at all?"

Two sudden knocks at the door had startled the girl, causing her to spin around in her chair. "Yes?"

"It's your mother, Ibuki is here, want me to send her up?" 

"Yeah!" The girl answered monotonously. Her cheeks flushed slightly and her heart began to race, Makoto couldn't help herself as she started to become erect. It's only Ibuki, it's not like they're going to do anything risky. At least that's what Makoto thought. As many times as they had sex, it's never been in her room, mostly at Makoto's dojo after hours, or even Ibuki's house since her parents never really cared about what they did. Makoto's mom would kill her.

The door swung open and Ibuki popped into the room, a smile branded on her face. She held an umbrella in her hand and her schoolbag in the other. "Sorry I'm late, hope you're not mad at me."

Makoto stood up and approached the girl as she shut the door, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Just be lucky you got here before it started pouring, or else I would've left you outside like a dog."

Ibuki pouted, "So cruel--you don't mean that though." she whispered as she grabbed Makoto's waist, pulling her into a kiss. Their lips glided against each others smoothly, with their tongues dancing in unison as the kiss progressed deeper. The kunoichi's hands reached down further and pulled Makoto's skirt up, gripping a handful of her firm, round ass, making the girl jump and pull away. "Aaaand thanks for reminding me that we need to get straight into studying." Makoto sighed, turning away from the girl to return to the desk, Ibuki purring in dissatisfaction. "Uh uh, don't act like you didn't like that! I felt your meat sword grind against me!"

Makoto plopped down into her seat , "One, don't call it that--and two, I invited you over for a study session. These exams are gonna kick our ass if we aren't prepared." She spun around and signaled her over. "Least you can do is help me out with this bullshit calculus, it's really annoying." Ibuki rolled her eyes and threw her bag onto Makoto's bed, "Fine." She whined. 

As hours went by, the material they studied took a toll on them, mentally. They skipped out on dinner to finish Makoto's homework and had yet to get to the other stuff they needed to look over. Ibuki yawned, "I hate schooool!" whilst stretching her limbs. Makoto popped her stiffened neck and slouched in her chair, "At least I don't have to look at numbers and letters anymore."

Ibuki smiled at an idea that came onto her, "Say, babe?"

"Yeah?" Makoto answered, spinning around to look at her girlfriend. Ibuki leaned back, spreading her legs wide apart so that her panties were visible, she rubbed at her crotch in a teasing effort. "What if I told you I was hornier than a dog in heat?"

Makoto blushed, "I'd tell you to knock it off and get out your English textbook." she replied in a deadpan tone, trying to hide her erection with her leg. Ibuki rolled her eyes, lying back on the bed. "But I am, okay? All this studying and thinking about your dick has been driving me nuts--no pun intended."

"Is that what you've been thinking about this whole time, my dick?" Makoto asked in a heightened tone.

Ibuki paused, "Maaaaybe?" She smiled coyly. The kunoichi inched her way towards Makoto on her hands and knees, placing her hands on the girl's thighs. "You've got so much that it's impossible to keep my mind on studying." She purred, separating Makoto's legs to reveal the throbbing rod of meat she held captive behind her white cotton panties, gazing at it hungrily. Makoto's face had become hot as Ibuki placed small, delicate kisses along her thighs, getting closer to her cock. "D-Dammit, Ibuki! I--"

"What?" Ibuki answered innocently, flicking her tongue against Makoto's copper skin as she looked up to her with puppy dog eyes. 

"My mom is downstairs, I don't want her walking in on us!" She said, trying to come up with a valid excuse. 

"And who said we'd be making any noise?" Ibuki countered smoothly. "We're just two high school students studying for a---big test." The girl groped at Makoto's balls, making her shiver in reaction as she fondled them softly. The kunoichi grabbed the sides of Makoto's panties, sliding them back against her thighs so that her erection could flop out in front of her face. Ibuki grabbed the pulsing slab of meat with both hands and twisted slowly, twirling her tongue around the head of her dick. 

Makoto groaned in a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure, glancing at both the door and her girlfriend in hopes of her mother not interrupting them. As Ibuki swallowed the girl's length, the tanned girl's eyes rolled to the back of her head, moaning lightly at the warmth of her throat. "Ahhn.."

The kunoichi sucked slowly and deeply, making impressive use of her tongue as it flicked and slid up and down Makoto's shaft, tracing the thick veins at a steady pace and curling it around the head. The girl squirmed gently in her chair as Ibuki's speed would spike, before slowly down to become more sensual. Retracting from her dick with a loud pop, Ibuki licked her lips at Makoto, like a succubus ready to drain the life from their prey. Stroking at the girl's large cock, now slick with the ninja's own saliva, Ibuki blushed madly at the request she was ready to propose. "Can you..fuck me?"

Makoto stuttered, "H-Huh?"

Ibuki stood up and pushed the girl's throbbing erection up with her ass, sitting on her lap. She ground against it slowly, "Fuck me. I want you to shove your large, thick, throbbing--"

"I get it!" Makoto shouted in a whisper with a flustered expression. "Get up."

Heeding the girl's command, Ibuki hopped up eagerly, with Makoto following her. The ninja slid her panties off and kicked them to the side, "The bed?"

Makoto shook her head, denying the request. "Nope." The girl reached down to Ibuki's legs and lifted her up, holding her up by the back of her knees. The kunoichi held on to Makoto's head as she was spread open, with her girlfriend's cock twitching under her ass. Her heart raced as she felt Makoto rubbing her meaty length on her dripping wet pussy and she bit her lip in anticipation.

"Oooh, I like this already~" Ibuki cooed, feeling Makoto positioning herself at her exposed opening. As she slid the tip inside of her, Ibuki's eyes cocked before rolling to the back of her head as Makoto fully inserted herself down to the base of her cock, feeling Ibuki tighten around the girl's rod. "Ffffuck..." She moaned quietly. Makoto bounced the girl up and down with each stroke, making her yelp every time she reached the base of her dick again and again. "Mmm! Ngh...ahh!"

"Shhh!" Makoto shushed. "Keep it down or I'll get rougher." She threatened through quiet grunts.

Ibuki panted. "Don't--threaten me--with a--good--ahh--time!" She replied in pants, now wanting to scream so that her lover could ravage her without remorse. But, it didn't stop her from requesting it. "Can you--mmmn--do me harder?"

Makoto thrusted harder, "You want it like that?"

Ibuki nodded, drool seeping down the corner of her lips. "Please. I-I can---ahh--take it!"

Makoto shrugged, quickening her speed and strengthening her thrusts, pelting the kunoichi's cervix relentlessly. "If you--ngh--say so!"

Ibuki bit her lip to keep from screaming, mewling silently as Makoto's dick slammed into her repeatedly, her pelvis slapping against Ibuki's ass with loud claps. Grunting and groaning herself, Makoto kept Ibuki's position for as long as possible, feeling her orgasm approaching silently. "Ibuki.." she moaned. "I'm gonna..."

Ibuki felt herself tightening as her toes curled up, "Oh my--god!" 

Makoto pulled her slippery erection from out of Ibuki's vagina pulsating, shooting a few thick bursts of cum onto her floor, with a final burst following afterwards. Makoto could feel Ibuki's legs shaking intensely, so she set the girl down on her bed and plopped back into her seat with her limp dick dangling between her legs. "There, satisfied?"

Ibuki laid in a trance, her legs still shaking from her orgasm. "Y-Yes..." she answered, panting silently. With the rain still going, Makoto yawned and turned off her desk light. "I guess I'll lay down too, you wore me out, Ibuki."

The kunoichi scoffed, "I wore you out? I think you might be a bit delusional." Ibuki laughed nervously, still out of breath from Makoto's pounding.

"Take off your uniform, I'm getting into bed with you." Makoto instructed, earning a look from Ibuki. 

"Another round already? But I'm tenderized.." 

"No, idiot! I don't want our dirtied up uniforms in my bed." Makoto barked. The ninja nodded in embarrassment. "I-I knew that already."

After the two stripped and got under the covers, they shared a warm embrace as the two listened to the rain beat against the window. The warmth of Ibuki's skin made Makoto's member twitch, hardening slowly. The ninja smiled, gripping her girlfriend's erection and felt it pulsing in her hand. "You're adorable, you know that?" She asked softly, stroking the member at a steady pace. Makoto blushed and brushed her lips against Ibuki's, with the girl snaking her tongue out to lick them before engaging in a brief, but deep kiss. "Hurry up and go to sleep before we end up fucking again."


End file.
